In My End Is My Beginning
by DragonoftheEastblue
Summary: After three years of training on his own, Aang returns to his friends. Though he plans to focus on his future and his job as the Avatar, things begin to change. Aang realizes something is very very wrong and it's up to him to save world and himself.
1. Chapter 1: Hero's Return

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. This here is an idea that I thought of two years ago if not three. I would like to warn you all before you begin reading so I don't get flamed and have to explain to you all individually. This fic was written in mind of correcting the many mistakes Nickelodeon made when they released this series over 5 years ago. They got a lot of things right, and a lot of things wrong. Shyamalan is a douchebag but he was right on a few things. The most important one is the names. No I didn't correct all the names just the two major ones.

We call her May but it is officially written as Mai (pronounced My by most Anime/Manga fans). Tai-Lee's name is written like this (Ty-Lee) when it should be written with an "ai".

Other corrections were made in regards to culture, terminology, religion, language, history, and so forth.

Also, this story was conceived BEFORE the release of Legend of Korra and only slight alterations were made when I learned of the sequel. This means that by the end of this fic, it will not connect 100% or even 10% with Korra's timeline. I wanted to get this out before Korra (as the set date was for April 14th) but two episodes have already aired. I'll still upload this fic but I will ignore Korra in the sense of it influencing my writing like it did with Avatar: The Fire War Renaissance by BlackRose108.

We cool?

Ok then! Enjoy this fic and don't forget to check out Korra. It's fuckin wicked

Avatar: The Last Airbender

In My End Is My Beginning

Chapter 1: Hero's Return

The sun was already high in the sky as Fire Lord Zuko yawned. He had been up since 6 attending 3 councils. One about the Fire Nation's trade routes, another on the capital's economy and a third on the need of cabbages. Why were cabbages so important to have a whole council meeting about them? He yawned again as one of his servants placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Tired Zuko?" asked man sitting across from the Fire Lord concentrating on a chess board.

"You would be too if you had to deal with what I have to put up with, Sokka" grunted Zuko.

"Glad I'm not you then" replied Sokka sipping his tea. He raised his hand and moved his bishop. "Today's the day."

"Ya" said Zuko, "Three years today the Avatar left to train." It was a surprising day indeed for all when Aang decided to go off training around the world. It had only been a day or two after the end of the war but Aang said that he needed to make sure that if there ever was another war or threat again, he would make sure to stop it before it could begin harming people. Aang felt as if the battle with Ozai had been too close. It could have gone either way in an instant. More importantly if he never learned how to take away Ozai's fire bending, he would not have won. He still could not take a life, even Ozai's.

"Well he better be training instead of goofing off" said a girl with her legs crossed. "If Zuko, Katara and I didn't keep him in line he would never train."

"That's not true Toph and you know it" said another girl sitting next to Sokka. "I know that when Sokka and Zuko came and rescued me and Hakoda from the Boiling Rock, Aang followed Zuko's training instructions."

"And how did you know that Suki? You weren't here."

"Katara told me" She said with a smile, "It's your turn by the way."

Toph humf'd as she folded her arms but grinned when she noticed something. She placed her hand on her rook and moved it down the chessboard. "Check and mate Sokka."

"WHAT!" shouted Sokka jumping to his feet. He began run around the table, looking at the board to see if it was possible.

"No matter which angle you look at it you still lost Sokka" said Zuko. Sokka shouted in frustration, falling back into his seat.

"I can't believe I lost to Toph in chess!"

"Wow losing to a blind girl at a board game" said Toph placing a hand on her cheek, "So sad." The Water Tribe warrior hugged his knees and whimpered quietly as his girlfriend comforted him. He would never live this down.

"Now I wish I was you Zuko" he said.

"Still doesn't compare to what I put up with" replied the Fire Lord.

"Oh am I one of those hard to put up with things?" asked someone. Zuko turned to see his wife Mai standing there with her arms folded and a smirk on her face. Zuko smirked back.

"Well actually…" This resulted in Mai punching Zuko lightly on the shoulder but both were smiling.

"How are you feeling Mai?" asked Suki.

"Same as always. Back's sore, feet sore, tired."

"I know it's a nightmare" said Zuko cracking his back. This resulted in Mai hitting him again but Zuko laughed it off.

"At least you're not bored anymore" said a female voice. The group looked over to see a young girl cartwheel onto one of the free chairs and balancing on her elbows.

"Hey Tai Lee" said Toph taking a bite out of a moon peach.

"You sound bored" said Suki, though found it very hard to believe.

"Well of course!" said the young circus performer, "You haven't been around with us back at Kiyoshi Island and the girls and I have nothing to do."

"You could go back to your troop" offered Mai folding her arms.

"But I like being a Kiyoshi warrior" pouted Tai Lee. Mai shook her head smiling. There was no winning with this girl.

"Hey Tai Lee, have you seen my sister around?" asked Sokka.

"Hmmm" thought the brunette, "I think I saw her in the palace infirmary."

"Ya that sounds like a place she'd be."

"Hey…isn't today the day Aang left?"

"Yeah" said Zuko.

"I miss Momo" she added.

"Ya me too" said Sokka, "Even if he did eat all my snacks."

Suddenly, Momo leapt onto the table and began to help himself to the bowl of fruit.

"Well look" said Sokka in his usual tone, "Here you are, right on cu-"

That's when it hit them.

"Momo?" they all shouted in unison. He was a little larger than the last time they saw him and was a little more weather beaten but it was indeed their furry little friend. The lemur looked around him at their stunned faces with his cheeks full on fruit.

"If he's here…"

"Then that must mean…"

"My lord!" shouted a palace guard, down on one knee. "The Avatar and his bison have been spotted over the city gates!"

"Then clear the courtyard for him to land!" said Zuko.

"And go fetch my sister after you finished with that!" added Sokka.

"Yes Lords" he said and took off quickly.

"What are we waiting for?" asked the young Water Tribe warrior rhetorically running to the palace courtyard with Suki, Tai Lee and Toph tailing him. Momo launched himself off the table and flew past them; obviously returning to his master. Zuko was about to follow the others but stopped and turned to look at Mai.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up" she said giving him a push. Zuko nodded and dashed to catch up with the others. Even in his royal robes he was able to quickly gain on his friends and was right behind them when they made it to the courtyard. The sky was clear with not a single cloud, but there was no sign of Appa and Aang.

"Where is he?" asked Toph as she could not sense her student's vibrations nor the flying bison.

"I don't know" said Sokka, eyes darting across the sky. "We should be able to see him."

"You don't think the guard made a mistake?" asked Suki. Before anyone could answer, something large and white emerged from the horizon. It quickly dipped down to land revealing it was none other than their favorite flying bison. Appa landed with a large thud causing the ground to shake.

"Appa!" they shouted, very happy to see him after all this time.

Appa seemed to miss them as well as he quickly licked them, covering them in slime. They were only grossed out for a second before bursting out in laughter. But as their laughter died down, one stood out; it was one they did not recognize.

"Hahahaha! You guys haven't changed."

Their heads snapped up to the bison's saddle to see a figure that was covered with shade due to the angle of the sun. From above him Momo landed on his shoulder and scratched his ear. The group stared in anticipation, not sure if was really him. A cloud passed in front of the sun just for a moment. When it passed they saw his arrow.

"Aang!"

"Hey" he said with a smile waving his right hand which was resting on his right knee. He stood up and jumped off Appa's back landing in front of them.

He was quite a sight.

No longer a short 4 foot kid, Aang now stood at 6 feet 2 inches with a broad face and a 3 foot long Chinese ponytail at the base of his head and a Khakkhara staff resting on one shoulder. He had a 108 prayer bead necklace with a Yin-Yang moon at the bottom on top of his silver and orange Chang Pao that was cut at the waist. On his forearms was a pair of matching Kote gauntlets that protecting his elbows all the way down to the backs of his hands. He also wore a pair of matching silver Hakama pants with a large silver belly band trimmed with orange and a knotted orange rope around his waist. Despite his fancy attire, on his feet were nothing more than a pair of rice straw Waraji sandals.

Needless to say, the group was speechless.

"What?" Aang asked, his voice much deeper than it was before he left.

They all blinked as they forced themselves to regain composure.

"I-It's nothing! It's just…" said Sokka a little embarrassed, "You got tall kid."

Aang laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, a light blush on his cheeks. "I'm not that tall."

"Taller than us" added Zuko folding his arms with a smirk on his face. Sokka sighed in disappointment but smiled never the less gave Aang a bear hug.

"It's great to see you kid."

"Same here."

It was then that Aang began to notice the changes in his friends. Sokka's wolf tail was longer and he had grown a thin goatee. He wore a sleeveless Water Tribe shirt revealing his well built arms and fingerless gloves. He wore similar pants and boots to the ones he wore 3 years ago but had a large wolf pelt wrapped around his waist. Around his neck was a whale tooth necklace and on his back, a katana with an azure blue sheath.

After hugging Zuko he noticed his change as well. Zuko's hair was easily twice as long as it was when they were training for the second assault on the Fire Nation but it was not kept tied in the royal hair pin giving him a wild look. He had quite a bit of hair growing under his chin and bit on his cheeks. He was dressed in his royal robes but was still considered underdressed.

"Hey Twinkle-toes" came a voice. Aang turned his head to see his taller, more womanly Earthbending teacher smirking at him with a mischievous smile and her arms folded. She wore a green Shenyi trimmed with gold. Her hair was tied in the same style when she was living in her family's estate, except her hair, like the others, had grown longer. She let her arms fall to her sides and walked briskly over to the monk. Aang began to sweat slightly, certain that after 3 long years, his master was going to test if he indeed trained.

But to his amazement, Toph hugged him.

"I missed you Aang" she said softly. Aang stood there frozen for a moment. Firstly because he was not expecting her to hug him, and secondly, a pair of large soft objects were pressed against his chest. Only two words were running though his mind.

'Toph's…breasts.'

"Happy to see me?" she asked. From the tone of her voice Aang knew she knew her breasts were a surprise.

"W-Well of course" he said.

"Ha! Man up" laughed Toph punching his in the right shoulder. The Avatar clutched his shoulder actually trying to rub away the pain.

'She's grown up' he thought seriously, 'At least on the outside.'

He then hugged Suki and Tai-Lee, happy to see them as well. However, what happened next was a surprise.

"Great, I made it just in time for the mushy parts."

Aang instantly recognized the monotone voice and turn to see Mai at the top of the flight of stairs. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened. Mai was looking down at him wearing a red royal Cheongsam with her hands resting on her swollen belly.

"W-When?" asked Aang flabbergasted, looking at Zuko.

The young Fire Lord scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "We got married last summer. The rest goes without saying."

"Zuko's just shy about being father" said Mai with a small giggle, now by her husband's side.

"It's good to see you again Aang." At first the hug was odd as Aang had never been hugged by a heavily pregnant woman, but he returned it gently.

"When are you due?" he asked politely.

"Sometime this month actually."

"Wow I made good time then."

"You mean great time" said Sokka with a grin and an arm around Suki. "Suki and I are getting married. Can you be the one to perform the ceremony?"

Aang blinked a few times before smiling. "Well, I am a monk after all."

He friends smiled and thanked him. As they began to ask questions, his eyes shifted through his friends trying to find Katara. But to his dismay, she was not amongst them. Before he could ask where she was, Toph asked him a question.

"So how was your training twinkle toes?"

Aang looked at her and gave her a smile. "It went well. I feel my bending has come a long way."

"You didn't slack off did you?" she asked with her arms folded and an eyebrow cocked.

"Don't worry" said the Avatar giving her a small wave, "I worked hard and I've learned quite a bit."

"And what did you learn?" asked Sokka.

"I decided to go back to the Southern Air Temple. While I was training on my own, I remembered some training the monks had been teaching us. The reason I had forgotten about it is because I always ditched those lessons."

"But you were so talented with Airbending already. Why worry about a few missed classes?" asked Suki.

Aang then gave her a grin that was rather unlike him. "That's because they weren't teaching us Airbending."

This grabbed everyone's attention. The Air Nomads though open and kind, so little was known about them. What secrets were they hiding?

"What do you mean Aang? They weren't teaching you only Airbending?" asked Sokka.

"Yes. When I returned to the temple, I began to go through the library. Each Air Temple possesses a massive library of knowledge collected from around the world; much like Wan Shi Tong except on a much smaller scale. But the majority of books date back to the times before bending." Aang paused for a moment and couldn't hold back a smile when he saw his friends' faces. "These ancient texts contained information of how my people lived before the Sky Bison taught us to Airbend. But what I wanted to know was what my masters were teaching us. And what they were teaching use was a style of armed and unarmed combat from the days before bending."

Aang then spun his right hand a few times to Waterbend some water out of the air and blew on it to chill it before taking a drink. "Before we became known as the Airbending Nomads, we were the Monks of Shàolín. We followed the teachings of Yì Jīn Jīng, and our discipline was Shàolín Wǔshù."

"Shàolín Wǔshù?" repeated Zuko. "I've never heard of such a martial art."

"That means the Monks did their job well" said Sokka folding his arms. "But minus the obvious, why did you want to learn this marital art?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Aang. "The techniques and stances of Shàolín Wǔshù were used to develop more techniques for Airbending. Like this one." Aang dropped into a low stance with his left knee in front of him bent with his right leg behind him straight. He then thrust his palms forward causing a gust of wind to hit his friends.

"He's right" said Toph copying his stance sending a boulder flying across the courtyard. "I learned that one from both the Badgermoles and from Gōngfu (aka Kung Fu). I never knew that the connection between the two was so strong."

"It's the same with Firebending" said Zuko, "The forms my Uncle taught me are very similar to Karate. I'm almost scared to image how much more powerful you've become Aang."

"Let's find out" said Suki taking a fighting stance. "If you do know martial arts then let's see how well you hold your ground."

"Me too" added Tai-Lee, "This sounds like a lot of fun."

Aang smiled "Fine by me" he said slamming his Khakkhara into the ground so that it stood on its own and took a fighting stance. "This should be fun."

Suki and Tai-Lee wasted no time and attacked first. A barrage of well aimed kicks, punches and strikes came flying at the monk at speeds that would have dropped most fighters instantly. But Aang was not fazed like others would have. He parried the blows and dodged with fluid moments. Like a dance the three fighters traversed the courtyard trying to land blows. Both Suki and Tai-Lee were greatly impressed by the boy's skill and finesse. As far as they could tell he hadn't even broken a sweat. Then again neither did they. The others watching on the sidelines were also amazed. They had never seen a fight quite like this.

Aang did a few back flips to put some distance between him and his opponents. Both Suki and Tai-Lee were trying to start an in-fight which he knew they had the upper hand. Before he could think of a plan of action, Suki launch a strong kick his way. Aang saw his opening and caught the Kiyoshi warrior's leg followed by ramming his shoulder into her gut. Suki knew where this attack was going and acted immediately. She swung herself back lifting her free leg up trying to strike the monk's chin. Aang quickly let go of Suki and also threw himself back to avoid the attack. This was timed perfectly as Tai-Lee had flanked him. Using the momentum of his fall Aang twisted his body so that his back was to Suki allowing him to swing down a kick.

The kick, to Tai-Lee's luck missed by a few centimeters. Though shocked for a moment, she took advantage of Aang being on the floor to strike. At the same time Suki did the same. Aang knew he was caught in a bad spot and was not sure of what to do. Then from the corner of his eye he saw his escape. He quickly grabbed his Khakkhara and stabbed in into the ground. Using it as a support, he lifted his body so that his head was to the ground. He spread his legs so that they were perfectly horizontally with made both his feet simultaneous hit the girls in the stomach launching them back. Aang, still gripping his Khakkhara, front flipped so that he landed on the tip of his staff; balancing on one foot.

"Sorry about that" he said rubbing the back of his head, "I had to get a bit serious there."

Everyone was stunned. Aang's counter was truly an amazing display of acrobatics and skill. But it was Suki and Tai-Lee who were the most impressed.

"That was incredible Aang" said Suki picking herself up. "Both you and your Shàolín Wǔshù is amazing. Maybe you can teach me some moves?"

Aang blinked a few times before laughing. He dropped from his perch and retrieved his Khakkhara. "Maybe, but you would have to go through the trails of Yì Jīn Jīng which I'm still going through."

"And what do these teachings demand?"

Aang smiled and held up his free hand in prayer-like fashion. "That…is a secret."

The air become thick with anxiety as no one was sure on how to act. Sokka however had other plans.

"Not bad, not bad" he said walking toward his friends scratching his chin, "I'll admit this Shàolín Wushushu is impressive and does make me more interested in the Air Nomads but…" He stopped and pointed at the monk's waist. "What I want to know is why are you carrying those swords?"

The others looked at Aang and sure enough, he was carrying a pair of katanas with white tsukas and sayas. Why hadn't they noticed them before?

"I've been wanted to know that myself" said Zuko with a small grin. "When did you become a swordsman?"

Aang scratched the back of his head and gave him a sheepish smile. "I met an interesting man during my training. He offered to teach me Kenjutsu and even made me these swords. I'm not much of a swordsman but I can hold my own."

The monk's words made Sokka and Zuko look at each other. Without a shatter of a doubt they were thinking the same thing.

"Fetch me my swords" said Zuko to one of the guards. Without question, the guard bolted to the palace doors and rushed inside. The Fire Lord folded his arms and looked at his pupil. "Let's test your metal."

"Two swords two opponents, that doesn't bother you does it Aang?" asked Sokka drawing the long katana from his back.

"Fair's fair right?" replied Aang drawing both his blades.

"My Lord!" shouted the guard throwing Zuko's swords to him from atop the grand staircase that lead into the courtyard. Without talking his eyes off Aang or losing his smile he caught the twin blades and grasped one of them.

"In that case I'll only use one of my Dao. This will make things interesting" he said letting the other sword fall to the floor.

"Should be" added Sokka, "Those swords are katanas, the same swords Suki's people use. They made this sword for me and I know for a fact…" He bent his knees slightly and gripped his sword with two hands in the Waki battle stance. "…that they are two handed swords."

Aang smiled. "True…" He spread his legs and bent his knees "But if you are familiar with these swords and the Way of the Sword…" He held one sword above his head and another bellow his gut "Then you should know about Nito-Ryu."

Sokka's grin dropped, "Ah crap." Now knowing the fight was going to be a serious one, Sokka charged at his fried with Zuko right behind him. Aang stood his ground as the attacks came at him at lightning speed. As soon as steel met steel, a battle emerged that made the previous look like an amateurs brawl. The clashing of steel filled the air along with sparks every time there was a deadlock. Much like the previous fight, the combatants battled around the entire courtyard, trying to gain an advantage over one another. And like the previous fight, Aang was holding his ground.

As Sokka kept Aang busy, Zuko attempted to strike him from behind. Sensing his presence, the monk hit him in the ribs with a high side kick. The kick sent Zuko flying back easily 30 feet, flat on his back, giving Aang enough time to use his right sword to block Sokka's two-handed diagonal slash. To keep himself from being pushed back Aang straightened his right left and slammed down his left leg.

"Very clever Aang" said Sokka as his stared his old friend in the eyes.

"Using your Wushushu with your Nito-Ryu so you can use both swords efficiently. Your body must be as tough as steel."

"Thanks Sokka. But it's Wǔshù not Wushushu!" Aang said forcing the young Water Tribesman back. From behind Zuko leapt over the Airbender with a half twist front flip allowing him to land perfectly in front of his pupil.

"So you got anything else?" he asked dusting off the sand on his chest.

Aang smiled, "Ya I got one." In the blink of an eye the young Avatar was in front of his friends. And before they could react, Aang slashed his blades onto their chests.

Everyone gasped in terror. Suki and Mai stared in horror. What was going on? Why did Aang actually hit his friends with lethal blows? Why was the Avatar fighting his friends like it were a death match, discarding his ideology of never taking life and avoiding violence? What had changed him? Toph was a different matter.

While most would see her disability as a major handicap and a shame, Toph saw it as a blessing. Her judgment wasn't tricked like the average person would who relied on their sight. But it wasn't her who broke the tension as Zuko and Sokka realized what was going on. They looked down at their chests and saw that no blood was flowing even though Aang's swords were pressing strongly against them. When they looked more closely at the swords, they got their answer.

"The blades…" began Zuko.

"…are reversed!" finished Sokka.

Aang stepped back and laughed at his friends' reactions. "What? Did you really think I was going to kill you? I thought you guys knew me" he said laughing. He held up his katanas so that everyone could see that the bare edges were on the backs of the blades, and the back of the blades were on the edges. "When I was learning Kenjutsu from a wandering swordsman, I told him I didn't want to take life in combat. Though he thought my beliefs were childish, he made me a pair of swords that would allow me to fight to the fullest without killing anyone or anything. These are my Sakabatō."

It was quiet for a few moments as no one was sure how to act. Suddenly, Toph fell backward laughing like a mad woman. She was then followed by Aang, Zuko and Sokka, as they understood the situation and genuinely did find it hilarious. Mai and Suki on the other hand, did not have such senses of humor. Suki launched herself at the monk intending to beat the crap out of him. Mai had drawn her knives and was about the help her friend but was stopped by her husband. Sokka had to put Suki in a Full Nelson to keep her from fighting Aang. The Avatar however was laughing heartily, happy to finally be back with his friends.

But then, someone called his name.

"Aang?"

The monk stopped laughing and looked behind him. Atop the staircase that lead into the courtyard was a young woman about the age of 18. She was 5'7, had long brown hair with two locks tied to a long pony tail. She wore a blue kimono that was cut on the sides revealing a pair of matching blue pants. The years may have gone by, but Aang knew who she was immediately.

"Katara…" he said.

"Aang?"

"Katara!"

As if their bodies had minds of their own, they ran to each other almost desperately. Aang snatched Katara off her feet and held her close as Katara wrapped her arms around his neck. After three long years they were finally together. They felt tears building as they wanted to weep with joy. They wanted to say so much to each other but they could not find the words to express it. All they could do was act and feel. Unfortunately someone was beating them to it.

"Are you two going to kiss or what?" shouted Toph. The young couple turned to face their friends who were all smirking at them; with Toph smirking the most. Both blushing, Aang let go of Katara so that her feet touched the ground as he tried to find a way to explain he was just happy to see Katara after all these years. But Katara gently placed a hand on his cheek so that he turned to her, allowing her to kiss him gently.

"It's ok, they know" she said.

"Well they do now" said Aang, though a little tongue tied from the kiss.

"What she means is we knew since after you left for your training" said Sokka. "She did tell us after all."

Aang swallowed, fearing to ask a very important question. "Are…you ok with this?" he asked cautiously.

Sokka folded him arms and took a deep breath through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. "You're the Avatar and my friend. There's no one else I can think of that would be better for my sister than you."

Aang was still for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. For the past three years he had been worried about how Sokka would react when he learned he was dating his sister. Receiving his blessing meant he didn't have to worry, though he knew he would have to face Hakoda eventually. And from what he heard, a father's love for his daughter was something to be reckoned with.

"Looks like you two have a lot of catching up to do" said Zuko, "I've got some more things to take care of. We'll talk tonight at dinner."

"Same here. I have a meeting with Master Piandao" said Sokka.

"Oh that reminds me!" said Aang. He used Airbending to send himself flying onto Appa. He began to rummage through his belongings till he found what he was looking for and held it in the air.

"Space sword!" Sokka shouted in delight. He jumped into the air and snatched it, holding it close."Where did you find it?"

"On my travels" said Aang nonchalantly. "I was practicing my Waterbending and I found it at the bottom of the river. Pretty lucky huh?"

"Thanks Aang, this means a lot. Although…" said Sokka, his smile fading. "Master kicked my ass when he found out I lost my sword. 'A swordsman soul is his sword. Let go of it and you will die. Grip it tightly even in death!' Or so he says. Anyways, I'll see you at dinner." And with that, he and his fiancé walked away from the group with Tai Lee tailing them. Zuko and Mai also said their goodbyes and returned to the palace with Toph who now wanted to find something to eat. The only ones left in the courtyard were Aang, Katara, Momo and Appa. One of the palace guards offered to take the bison to the stables who were accompanied by Momo who wanted to score some free food.

"So it's just us" said Aang after a few moments.

"Just us" said Katara softly, and melted into a warm hug.

Aang hugged her back but let out a yawn. "I'm pretty tired from the voyage back. I think I'll have a nap before we meet up with the others. Wanna join me?"

"Sure" said Katara. Together the young couple walked into the palace.

Katara began to explain that ever since the end of the war, the heroes had been busy. Both Katara and Sokka made frequent trips to both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Katara had earned the title of Master and had already begun teaching pupils in both tribes. Sokka on the other hand made most of his trips to the North Pole. He had become the adviser of Chief Arnook, leader of the Northern Water Tribe Armada and was now the top instructor of the Northern Water Tribe Warriors. From tactics to combat he trained the warriors to be feared and respected, as well as tough and strong. Though not yet a master class swordsman, his name was famous across the world for his skill with the blade. He had been challenged by many swordsmen all trying to test their metal and gain a stronger reputation. In the end it did the opposite, granting Sokka more fame and experience, and ultimately making him a great swordsman.

Toph had also been busy during the past three years. After securing the title of "Most Powerful Earthbender", she was challenged by many Earthbenders trying to take the title. The end results were just like they were in the ring during her Blind Bandit days; landslide victory (a/n: no pun intended). There was truly no other Earthbender on the planet that posed a real threat to Toph's title other than King Bumi. However Bumi had said if he was only 40 years younger he would fight Toph. Along with challenges, the young master received daily requests to teach either personal disciples or at distinguished Earthbending schools. Toph declined to both as she had no interest in teaching people who wanted to learn Earthbending while ignoring the teachings of Neutral Jing; the very core of Earthbending. After her encounters with Aang and the experience of war, she had made a personal promise that Aang would be her first and only pupil. She knew there was no one else who could follow her training methods or respect the old teachings like he did. She also knew the dangers of people learn Metalbending. If she could avoid it, she would take Metalbending to her grave.

On top of her new fame, Toph had to deal with her parents. Despite what she had accomplished and how she wanted to patch things up with them, they would not change their stances on her. They still wanted her to be a respectable upper class young woman as the heir of the Bei Fong family. For Toph, this was the last straw. She told her parents face to face that she would not abide by their rules as she had created a life for herself. They may have given up on her but she didn't. She was not some weak child that constantly needed attention and looking after. From that day forward she would never associate herself with the Bei Fong family in any way. Since then Toph stayed at the Fire Lord's palace or at the Jasmine Dragon, as they were the only places of refuge she trusted. Her friends tried to have her change her mind and try to find closure with her parents. Unfortunately, not even Iroh could convince her.

Aang listen carefully as he knew he would have to help his friends with their life life changing situations. But for now, he was more concerned with making up for lost time with the woman he loved most. Katara lead him to her room that Zuko set aside for her. As soon as the door closed behind them, the tension was cut. Katara launched herself at the monk, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Aang quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around her returning the passionate kiss. Never before had they kissed like this and it was truly an experience they wanted to feel again and again. Katara then decided to be bolder and slid her tongue in his mouth. This caught Aang off guard but the pleasure from it made him ignore his surprise.

Still under the spell of love the couple staggered across the room till they fell onto the bed with Aang at the bottom and Katara on top straddling his midsection. The young Avatar ran his hand through her hair and caressed her cheek, taking in her scent and moaning at her taste. Katara was no better, moaning as she kissed and unconsciously grinding against her lover, hungry for pleasure that only he could give her. Their hands began to move on their own, moving under their clothing and relishing at the texture of their bare skin. It seemed things were going to become very voluptuous very quickly, until Aang managed to gain control of himself.

"Wait…Katara!" he said with a hit of panic in his voice. Confused at his actions, the young Waterbending master stared at him breathing heavily.

"What's…wrong? Are we…going too fast?" she asked between breathes, trying to hide her disappointment.

"No…yes…it's not that…Katara" he finally said sitting up. "I've thought about you every day I was away. All I wanted was to come back as see you. It tore me up inside. But the more I thought about you, the more I remembered what happened that day at Ember Island."

"Aang…" said Katara softly, placing a hand on his left cheek. Aang brought his hand to hers and held it tightly, saying he still had to speak.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that. You weren't ready and I crossed the line." He tightened his grip around her hand and placed it on his forehead. "I was so scared I'd die fighting Ozai that I wanted you to know my true feelings. When General Fong faked your death to trigger the Avatar state, I never felt so scared and angry in my life. I thought I lost you. And when I trained with Guru Pathik, he told me to gain full control of the Avatar state was to throw away my feelings for you. I never wanted to go through that again. Even if I died, it would be alright as long as you knew how much I loved you."

"Aang" said Katara softly but firmly, placing both hands on his cheeks so that she could look him in the eye. "You did nothing wrong. I was the one who was afraid. I tried to lock away my feelings. I was so scared I would loss you to Ozai that I wouldn't let myself fall in love with you. I lost my mother, I wasn't going to lose someone else I loved to this war." Tears rolled down her dark cheeks as she said the words she wanted to say to him for the past 3 years. "I was too scared to say that I love you Aang."

The young lovers looked at each other with wonder as they felt that the barrier between them was finally gone. Aang pulled her close and kissed her firmly now free from his guilt. He rolled over so that Katara was bellow him and began to kiss her neck passionately. Katara moaned at his kisses, surprised by his new vigor but welcomed it with gusto. Her hands ran up his body, sliding under his clothes and feelings his warm skin and surprising hard body. She eagerly pulled his clothes off and was pleasantly shocked at what she saw. Aang's body was toned to perfection, with rock hard abs, barrel chest, strong arms and impressive shoulders.

"Wow…" she whispered with a smile. Aang blushed in embarrassment and looked away. Katara laughed at his shyness and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Despite his shyness, Aang melted back into her and whispered in her ear.

"Your turn."

Katara nodded and with his help removed her dress revealing her body. Aang was stunned. Her dark skin was mesmerizing as his eyes rolled over her toned stomach and wide hips. His eyes moved up and swallowed at her D-cups, nestled tightly in a white linen cloth. Katara guided his hand to her left breast and placed it onto it. Aang, amazed at its texture, squeezed in unconsciously, causing his lover to moan. He used both hands gently groping them to understand how they felt and figure out what Katara liked best. Feeling more confident by her moans, Aang removed her linen cloth revealing her breasts and her hard nipples. He touched them gently with the tips of his fingers before placing the left one in his mouth. Katara gasped in pleasure and unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist. Aang sucked on her nipple sensually as he gently played with her right breast with his left hand. He took in her scent, her taste, her moans, letting it wash over him and go right through to his core.

The monk then began to move down her body, kissing her stomach as he moved right to her loins. He kissed right under her belly button and he pulled down her pants and undergarments, revealing her wet womanhood. He pulled them down passed her ankles so that he could spread her legs slightly, allowing him to kiss her inner thighs and move closer to her jewel.

"A-Aang…when did you…?" breathed Katara heavily, her voice jumping. He moved like he knew exactly what he was doing. Almost as if he had experience. What was going on? The young Avatar then stopped and looked away from her in embarrassment.

"I met a man who taught me swordsmanship. He was very wise and honorable. But when I mentioned you, he teased me and asked if I wanted to learn how to pleasure a woman." As he told Katara this, he wouldn't dare look at her. "I'm sorry if you think I'm a pervert. I tried to avoid it but, I-I wanted to make you happy and I agreed. I swear I never touched another woman! I just learned from him and imagined you-"

"Aang…" said Katara softly, holding his face with both hands. "Its ok, I understand. And I'm really happy."

Aang immediately felt the guilt and anxiety evaporate, and felt a surge in confidence. He lowered his mouth onto her womanhood and kissed it. Katara gasped loudly, causing her eyes to widen in shock. She had never felt pleasure like this before. She wrapped her legs tighter around Aang and pushed his head further in her crotch. Aang failed at holding back a smile, remembering the words of his swordsman mentor. "If she gasps when you eat her and she grabs onto you for dear life, you'll make her cum in seconds." He may have been ashamed for learned these lessons when he was younger but now was eternally grateful. It was now or never.

The monk began to lick his lover's womanhood, marveling at her taste. Katara's moans fueled his sexual drive as they rang in his head. He rolled his tongue over her clit before sliding his tongue between her curtains. This made Katara lose her mind. Her moans grew louder and louder with each breath as she felt the pressure building. Her lover's touch was precise and filled with passionate love, burning her, pleasuring her till she teetered on the edge. Just one more push. Aang rolled over her clit one last time opening the flood gates. Katara cried out his name in ecstasy, letting her body buck from the adrenaline rush and shocking pleasure. Aang watched her in fascination, amazed he had made her climax like this. Her goofy smile made his heart pound. And when she looked at him with eyes filled with "I love you", it felt like his heart would burst through his chest.

"That was…amazing" breathed the young Waterbending master. Aang gave her a small smile, still shocked by her orgasm. He wasn't sure what to do next as she had caused his mind to go blank. Katara on the other hand seemed to know what came next. She sat up after catching her breath and placed her hand on his crotch.

"It's your turn." Aang sucked in a breath sharply as she pulled down his Hakama and underwear revealing his hard manhood. Katara stared at it in curiosity and surprise, studying it from every angle.

"Katara?" asked the Avatar with a little worry.

"Sorry, it's just…" she said not taking her eyes off his piece. "It's just I've seen one like this. I've seen a few when I helped deliver some babies in my village but this…" She reached out with her right hand and wrapped it around his shaft. Aang groaned slightly, feeling both the anxiety and excitement build from just her touch. She began to stroke his slowly, trying to figure out what he liked. By his breathing she could tell she was doing it correctly. She pumped him a little hardly, making him shutter and felt his manhood pulse and grow a little harder. Her curiously was building as well as her confidence. She leaned down so that she was close to his piece and gave it a small lick. Too focused on his erect member, Katara didn't notice Aang's eyes snap open and look down in shock at her actions.

'No way…she isn't going to…' he thought. But his hunch was correct when Katara, the woman he loved, slid his member into her mouth. He moaned through gritted teeth never expecting it to feel so good. Katara bobbed her head slowly, taking in this new experience as well as a taste she never encountered before but oddly enjoyed. She enjoyed hearing her lover's moans as they rung through her head and made her womanhood grow wet again.

"K-Katara!" groaned Aang louder than he expected as he neared the edge. To his confusion and disappointment, Katara stopped.

"W-What's wrong?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"I want to try something" she said. Before he could ask what, Katara placed his stiff member between her cleavage and began to pump. Aang placed his hands on her shoulders to steady himself as he quickly arrived to his limit. He gritted his teeth and called out his lover's name releasing on her face and breasts. As he gasped for air, Katara tasted his semen in wonder and found it strong but interesting.

"Katara…" managed Aang, "How did you…"

"Men aren't the only ones that talk about sex" said Katara with a small smirk as she Waterbended herself clean. "Since Suki and Mai are the only ones that have had sex, we asked a lot of questions. I guess we're both perverts aren't we?"

"Well honestly there aren't any perverts" said Aang as he sat next to her. "There are those comfortable with their sexuality and then there's the immature crowd."

"Hmm, that's true" said Katara leaning on him. They looked at it each other and leaned in for a tender kiss. It was a gentle kiss and lasted easily a minute. When they pulled away, Katara looked at Aang with tender eyes, wanting to ask a very important question. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" he replied.

She nodded and kissed him deeply before lying on her back with her head on her pillow and legs spread. And swallowed but remained focus as he crawled over to her and positioned himself over her. Katara looked down her chest and saw his member was stiff once again. She reached down and grasped it, guiding him to her entrance.

"It's going to hurt me but in a good way, so don't feel bad" she reassured him with a smile. Aang nodded and took a breath before entering slowly. Both benders groaned as this sensation was totally new. When Aang reached a barrier, he leaned down and kissed Katara stronger before thrusting through. Katara cringed from the pain and dug her nails into his back, as it hurt more than she expected. Aang stopped moving to give both himself and his lover time to adjust. He hated himself despite her words as he felt pleasure while she felt pain. He knew he had to do something to ease the pain but was grasping at straws. Suddenly an idea popped into his head that made him grateful for remembering. One of his hands slid down Katara's side till he reached her stomach. He then began to poke her in specific locations. Katara frowned at his actions, not understanding what he was doing. Then it struck her. The pain from losing her virginity was leaving and was being replaced with pleasure.

When Aang felt her lips soften, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly, knowing she was ready. Both moaned in ecstasy as the amazing feeling of sex become part of their lives. Katara unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist one again, moaning at all the pleasure she was receiving. Aang couldn't help but quicken his thrust as the tightness of her walls made his body move on its own accord. The wet sounds of Aang's member entering and exiting Katara's wet womanhood mixed with their exited moans increased their arousal to the point of raw sexual lust. The world around them was gone and to them nothing existed outside of their room. They didn't want it to end. But due to their inexperience, their bodies were already at their limit. Aang began to thrust faster as Katara clenched onto him. They both cried out each other's name as they climaxed together, along with Aang's tattoos glowing for a split second as he came. Katara though pulsing with pleasure, could feel Aang's cum jet into her and enjoyed how hot it was.

It took them several minutes to catch their breath and calm down. When they did, they gazed into each other's eyes with happiness and kissed passionately. As much as they wanted to kiss and cuddle, the exhaustion was quickly creeping up on them. But before he fell asleep with the woman of his dream, as bended his cum out of her which made her look at him confused.

"He suggested it" said Aang referring to his mentor.

"Clever" breathed Katara. "But I wouldn't mind at all."

"Me too" he admitted, pulling the sheets over them. "But I want to make sure our relationship is strong before when begin our family. I love you Katara."

"I love you too Aang" she whispered kissing him tenderly. Before they knew it, the exhaustion took over and they fell asleep in each other's arms, letting the bliss of their love shield them from the world.

* * *

><p>Well there it is. Hope you liked it. But before we go I should explain why i added a lemon. I supported Kataang since day one and never questioned it. When they kissed at the end of the series it felt right. But that's when something came up. I rewatched the series several times but always skipped over "The Ember Island Players" episode. During one rewatch i watched that episode as saw the kiss that made Katara angry and Aang frustrated and in pain. This makes great development. But here's when things make me question Kataang. From that point in the series to the final kiss, they never resolve their relationship.<p>

This lemon was to tie up the loose ends as i felt the guys at Nick rushed this important part of their series. Hope you understand and hope you enjoyed this new fic.

I'll be finishing Returning the Favor before i upload SFE and APAT (i'm working on them as we speak)


	2. This Fic Will Be Deleted

Hello my faithful readers. I have bad news. Due to FF's insane censorship plan most if not all my fics will be deleted. If you want to read my work follow me on Twitter to learn where I'll be reposting. I never thought things would get this bad. Let's hope we can pull through together.

/dragonofeastblu

-Nick, DragonoftheEastblue


End file.
